Buildings
Economical • Structural • Defense • Weaponry ---- A-Z • Sectioned Buildings are structures on a planet that are owned by a race. When you first start out in Planetoid 3 only a few buildings are available in the buildings section of the HUD, and to unlock the others you have to research various levels of tech. Once you have selected an available building, a transparent image of that building will appear at your cursor. The building will glow red when the cursor is located in an area where it can't be built, and it will glow green if the building can be placed where the cursor is pointing at. Once a building is placed it will take time to be constructed, but the building doesn't start construction until you move a member of your race to the incomplete building. Above the space of an incomplete building are slots which mark how many people are working on the building. The more people working on the building the faster the building will be constructed. Resource Requirements Once construction is complete the building will become operational, although some buildings do require energy to continue to run, so you should always keep your energy in the positives (by building solar generators and solar plants), because if you run out of energy buildings that require it will shut down and cease production. Also in addition to the energy required to run, before you can construct a building you need the correct amount of resources (Keldanyum and Energy.) Before you can construct a building, you need the specified amount or greater of both resources to be able to start to construct the building. You should keep a good economic balance in order to have enough resources to continue to expand and build on your planet. Hitpoints and other factors causing Destruction of Buildings Each building has a certain amount of hitpoints and obviously when its hitpoints reach zero the building is destroyed. A building can be damaged by ships, asteroids, and enemy ground troops, and all buildings are tied to their planets so if a planet is destroyed the buildings on it will be obliterated. If a race cannot survive on a planet due to the temperature level being too high or too low, all of their buildings on that planet is at risk of imploding along with the actual people of that race on the planet. A bad comet or a misfired Heat Missile or Cold Missile can cause your civilization to spontaneously collapse if your race lives on only one planet which is on the verge of being too hot or too cold for your race. Similarly one of those events can cause you to lose your resource production if you only have economy buildings on one planet and the event happens on that planet. The same rules apply to alien buildings, and if you're at war you should consider the best strategy to attack especially with buildings. Hitting the right building of your enemy's planet can create instability because of an unbalanced economy, or cause the planet to be left undefended if you take out their turrets first. If your race is already on an enemy planet, and your race's survivable temperature range overlaps with range of the enemy's race, you may be able to eliminate the enemies on the planet and take over it by adding a Heatro building to the planet, setting it to bring the temperature of the planet temperature to a state which the enemy race cannot survive in and your race can still survive in. Removing your own Buildings Now you have a good world full of buildings but no room for a shipyard! now before you start launching nukes towards your self to clear some land, you might want to learn about how to destroy building safely. You have an option on every building to "recycle" that building, doing so will destroy the building and refund you 50% of your resources back, as well as opening up the land for other buildings.